the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nordic School in Dundundun
The Nordic School in Dundundun (Swedish: Nordskolan i Dundundun) is a very large school in south Dundundun for Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Finnish and Icelandic students. It has an unusually large catchment area that covers all of Dundundun, and some students attend as boarders. The principal is Karin Malmgren. The school opened in 1902 as The Swedish School in Dundundun, designed only for Swedish students. At this time it was very small with a student capacity of 150, though it has undergone very large expansions and begun accepting Norwegian and Danish students in 1975, when it was renamed to The Scandinavian School in Dundundun. The school's boarding houses opened in 1992. Three large buildings for the school were completed in July 2017 as part of yet another major expansion, which has given the school enough space to start accepting Finnish and Icelandic students, thereby gaining its current name. Its current student capacity is approximately 3,000. The school is additionally known for having good sports facilities, in addition to a very large library, although most of the seating here is taken up by pupils playing card games. The school also broke a Volcanusic record for the tallest school Christmas tree in 2016 with a 55 metre tall tree, which was sent to the school from Norway. This was much to the annoyance of its neighbouring rival school, Dundundun Jelly School, which also attempted to break the record with a 30 metre tall tree. The school has consistently been rated outstanding in Onsted inspections, including its most recent one in February 2016. The gates are very strictly guarded, especially since an incident in May 2012 where five Suecophiles from Runeville High School, two of whom were Alicia Bullerby and Sophia Bullerby, managed to sneak in by wearing stolen uniforms. It is rumoured that many more previously sneaked in and were never caught. Since October 2016 the playground has adjoined that of Dundundun Jelly School. Due to this, attractive students have sometimes been waterbombed by jealous onlookers from this school, though this ended when Christine Peel accidentally hit Lars Isaksen, the toughest boy in the school, with a water balloon; he climbed over the fence and stuffed her in a bin. Former pupils include Axel Skarsgård, who later moved to Countington and transferred to Countington High School, and the now-deceased Henrik Karlsson. Student roll As of December 2016, The Scandinavian School in Dundundun has a student roll of 1,910. It is broken down as follows; *Swedes - 1,169 (61%) *Norwegians - 494 (26%) *Danes - 247 (13%) Incidents Pizza van crash In September 2004, a chav gang lost control of a Tiddlywinks Pizza delivery van they hijacked in Winton and crashed it into the school, destroying a garage and a row of bins. Ever since the garage was rebuilt, pupils have often glued pizza slices to the door, much to the frustration of the school's cleaners. Exploding toilets Since December 2013, the school has become notable for a few of its toilets mysteriously exploding. This problem is thought to be related to Dundundun Jelly School's shoddy plumbing system. *'December 2013' - a toilet in the geography department exploded, with flying porcelain smashing several holes in the walls and injuring two male students. *'January 2015' - one of the boarding houses was evacuated for a day after a toilet exploded inside. A similar incident involving another toilet exploding and flooding four Norwegian classrooms occurred just a week later. *'November 2016' - a disabled toilet near the school gym exploded; this incident in particular gained widespread attention from tabloid newspapers. For the next few days, a few toilets around the school started erupting water. *'December 2016' - on the last day of term, two toilets adjoining a corridor on the top floor of the main building exploded simultaneously, causing a small flood that led the school to cut the day short. *'May 2017' - a toilet in the maths department erupted water several times before exploding. This incident prompted a large investigation into the school's plumbing system, which determined the issue to stem from Dundundun Jelly School's plumbing. Fire alarm In November 2016, it was discovered that a new fire alarm system at Dundundun Jelly School was accidentally wired in a loop to all of The Scandinavian School in Dundundun's alarms; both schools were evacuated when Dundundun Jelly School pupils pressed the fire alarms six times in one day. When Dundundun Jelly School was due to go on a trip to the Freeze-o-Matic Ice Cream Factory the following week, three pupils at The Scandinavian School in Dundundun got revenge by setting off a fire alarm that sounded in both schools due to the flaw, causing the grumpy coach drivers to get so sick of waiting for the jelly school's evacuation to finish that they cancelled the outing. The culprits were never caught. Poke Mum Go The school is a somewhat popular Poke Mum Go hotspot as rare Poke Mums regularly spawn near the building. There are also three Poke Mum stops on the school grounds in addition to a gym at the main gates. There was a second gym on the school tennis courts, though this was removed in January 2017 due to players trespassing to reach it. Associated schools Two schools connected with The Nordic School in Dundundun opened in September 2017; these are The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide and The Scandinavian School in Countington, which are located in new buildings attached to Genesiscide College and Countington College respectively. Category:Locations Category:Schools